<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closed Gentian (May Your Dreams be Sweet) by CreepsMalone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831227">Closed Gentian (May Your Dreams be Sweet)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepsMalone/pseuds/CreepsMalone'>CreepsMalone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst?, Elemental AU, Elemental Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire Elemental!Sapnap, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Language of Flowers, Longing perhaps????, Love Confessions, M/M, Mercenary!Dream, Multi, Not Beta Read, Plant Elemental!Dream, Water Elemental!George, i guess, yearning?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepsMalone/pseuds/CreepsMalone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George stared up at him, eyes tracing over his features carefully. "Your freckles are darker." He noted. The dark green spots of chlorophyll that dotted across Dream's nose and cheeks contrasted prettily against his tanned skin. "You've been getting enough sun, at least."</p><p>He looked up to Dream's hair, the small ever-present flower blooms that grew there were slightly wilted,  many of the petals curling and darkening around the edges. George tsked at him.</p><p>"Clearly not enough water, though."</p><p>"I never get enough water without you around."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Ship the characters not the people!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Closed Gentian (May Your Dreams be Sweet)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uhhhhhh this might b like completely shit but fuck it ill post it anyway lmaoooo the plot feels rushed as shit and theyre both probably ooc but might as well am i right</p><p>heres the site used as a guide for the flowers if anyone is interested- http://www.daleharvey.com/Directory/articles-of-interest/LANGUAGE+OF+FLOWERS/Meaning+of+Flowers.html</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream held his left arm close to his chest as he stared wearily at the front door of the familiar cottage, a grimace tugging at his lips. His eyes caught on the flowerpot that sat next to the front door, a tall green plant standing proudly from within it served to both mock and welcome him simultaneously. He took a step closer to it, gaze tracing over the pale green leaves. Wormwood, Dream identified, his stomach churning. A pretty plant known to symbolize absence.</p><p>He took a breath, the cool winter air soaking deeper into his skin with each moment that he stood there. His arm ached. He finally relented, taking the final few steps forward to stand before the heavy wooden door, raising his free arm to land three hard knocks on it.</p><p>He waited, head bowed and eyes fixed resolutely on the toes of his worn out boots. It wasn't long before the door was being pulled open in front of him, Dream's gaze flitting up immediately to meet a pair of familiar mismatched eyes. </p><p>"Hey," Dream greeted, voice rough.  "Long time no see, George."</p><p>Dream watched as George's eyes widened, a light haze of water collecting around his head like a halo. The light shimmered within the water droplets, casting a pale glow around the brunette. Dream gulped, heart panging in his chest. George looked him up and down quickly, eyes locking onto the arm that Dream held to his chest protectively. He tsked, looking back up with a troubled frown.</p><p>"Dream." George's tone was unreadable. He stepped back, gesturing inside. "Come in." He shook his head hard, the light mist that had collected around him dissipating quickly. Dream's fingers ached to reach out and touch him. He ignored it.</p><p>He made his way inside obediently, only taking a few steps inside before turning back to wait as George kicked the door shut, clicking the lock into place. George stood against the door for a moment, letting out a deep sigh. He turned on his heel to brush past Dream, leading him into the main sitting room of the cottage.</p><p>"Sit," George commanded, pointing to the couch that sat pushed up into the corner of the room. Dream obeyed, careful not to jostle his arm too much as he dropped down onto the worn cushions. George stepped over to stand in front of him, crouching down to eye level and pulling at Dream's tattered green cloak. "Off."</p><p>Dream complied, one hand coming up to the clasp on his shoulder and deftly clicking it open, the heavy fabric sliding off of his shoulders easily. George grimaced, eyeing Dream's arm cautiously where it was still hugged tight to his shirt, an ominous dark stain soaked into the fabric around it. Dream watched the mist of water reappear around him, the liquid condensing into thin ropes that swirled restlessly in the air above George's head.</p><p>"Let me see." </p><p>Dream peeled his arm away from his side, hissing slightly as the wet fabric separated from the tender skin. He held it out to George, revealing a large gash leading from his elbow to midway up his forearm, a soaked patch of gauze falling away from where it had been pressed to the wound, bleeding slowed but not stopped. The cut was long and deep. A few wilted and broken dandelions were blooming out from within the cut on his arm, the yellow petals long since turned orange with blood. George sucked in a breath at the sight, looking back up to Dream's face with a frown before focusing back on his arm. </p><p>"You're an idiot, you know that?" George chastised, carefully reaching out to pluck the weeds from the tender wound, earning a small hiss of pain with each stem he removed.</p><p>"Yeah." Dream murmured, watching George's face as he tended to his injury. His body burned, skin tingling where George touched it.</p><p>Once all of the plants were removed, George lifted his hand to swirl his fingers in the air, the ropes of water sliding down from around his head to collect around his fingers and pooling down to encase the palm of his hand. He reached out carefully, pressing his water enveloped hand over Dream's injury.</p><p>Dream shuddered as soon as the water touched him, a harsh shock of energy flowing from the point of contact and spreading all the way up his arm. He grit his teeth hard as he felt the liquid sink deep into the cut with a sharp sting, cleaning it out quickly but harshly. Once it was clean, the liquid was pulled back up to the surface of the wound, George's eyebrows furrowing in concentration. The skin around the cut tingled, small vines sprouting quickly just under Dream's skin. The plants grew out from either side of the cut, reached out towards each other, weaving together and suturing Dream's wound closed until a thin scratch trailing up his arm was all that remained of the injury. George trailed his fingers up Dream's arm, washing away the sickly patches of dried blood that remained on his skin. </p><p>"Are you gonna tell me what happened?" George flicked his eyes up to meet Dream's, his fingers skirting up to rest lazily on Dream's upper arm, water evaporating into the air until it was just skin on skin.</p><p>Dream grunted slightly, flexing his fingers to test out the limits of his freshly repaired arm. "Ran into some trouble on the way back. Got cornered in a cave." He gave George a small cheeky grin. "I made it though."</p><p>George's gaze pierced right through him. "It's been two months, Dream. The job was only supposed to take three weeks."</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry." Dream tried his best to convey his sincerity in his expression. "It ended up being a little more complicated than I expected."</p><p>George rolled his eyes, finally pulling his hand away from Dream's arm to stand up properly. "Idiot. You're gonna get yourself killed one day." He chastised. "You're too damn proud for your own good."</p><p>Dream held his hand out towards George, turning his palm up. From the middle of his hand sprouted a single stem, a bright yellow daffodil budding up proudly, the petals still closed up. He plucked it from his skin, twirling it in his fingers for a second before holding it out to George.</p><p>"Thank you for helping me," Dream said. He twirled the flower again, the petals blooming open this time in response.  "I missed you." </p><p>George sighed, accepting the flower. Dream watched his eyes soften as he looked down at it, a small wistful smile replacing the worried frown that had been fixed on his face since Dream's arrival. He thoughtfully ran a finger over one of the delicate petals.</p><p>"I missed you too." George admitted quietly, not looking up. He carefully set the flower down on the coffee table. "Dumbass."</p><p>Dream stood from the couch, taking a small step forward so he was within touching distance, ever so slightly invading George's personal space. He hesitated for a moment, fingers coming up to George's jaw to gently tilt his chin up, forcing him to meet his eyes. </p><p>"I'm sorry to worry you." Dream mumbled quietly, heart thumping a little harder in his chest at their proximity. His head spun, the air around them becoming thick.</p><p>George stared up at him, eyes tracing over his features carefully. "Your freckles are darker." He noted. The dark green spots of chlorophyll that dotted across Dream's nose and cheeks contrasted prettily against his tanned skin. "You've been getting enough sun, at least." </p><p>He looked up to Dream's hair, the small ever-present flower blooms that grew there were slightly wilted, many of the petals curling and darkening around the edges. George tsked at him.</p><p>"Clearly not enough water, though." George reached a hand up, water gathering around his hand once again before he ran his fingers through Dream's hair, careful not to tug on any flowers too hard. The flowers sucked up George's water greedily. The short stems straightened up a bit, some of the bruised petals managing to regain a bit more color. George pulled his hand away with a satisfied nod.</p><p>Dream hummed in the back of his throat, stepping forward to wrap his arms around George's shoulders, careful not to jostle his freshly healed wound too much as he pulled him into a tight hug. "I never get enough water without you around." </p><p>George's arms came up almost immediately, wrapping around Dream's middle in an equally firm grip. </p><p>"I hate when you come back hurt." George grumbled, burying his face in Dream's neck. Dream's heart twisted guiltily.</p><p>Dream pressed his nose to the top of George's head. "I know. I'm sorry." </p><p>"It's okay," George's voice was quiet. He took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh. The feeling of his warm breath against the skin of his neck made Dream shudder, arms tightening around him. George spoke again. "You should've let me come with you."</p><p>Dream chuckled, the sound vibrating through George's chest. "It was a solo job, I told you that."</p><p>George just grumbled in response, finally pulling back with a small sigh. He looked over at the couch where Dream's discarded cloak sat in a crumpled pile, scrunching his nose up in disgust. "Your dirty clothes are gonna get my couch all nasty." </p><p>Dream laughed, the tension in the air clearing up a bit. "Sorry. I'll clean it up." </p><p>"Sure you will," George intoned, shaking his head. "Just like you cleaned up all the mud you and Sapnap tracked all over my floor after you guys decided to spar in the rain that one time."</p><p>Dream laughed at the memory, giving George a grin. "That was one time," He defended. "Actually, speaking of Sapnap, how has he been? Seen him lately?"</p><p>George hummed, whisking Dream's dirty clothes off of the couch and tossing it onto a small basket of other clothes to be washed. "He's good. Big Q and Karl have been keeping him busy." </p><p>"That's good. Maybe I'll go over and see them later." Dream looked around the room idly. "You re-arranged your furniture, I see."</p><p>George coughed slightly. "Yeah. Needed a bit of a change, y'know?"</p><p>Dream nodded, shuffling over to the row of potted plants lined up neatly on the window sill. Each small pot contained a single flower, vibrant petals contrasting against dark soil. Dream recognised all of them. There were four, each one a different bloom. A purple coneflower, a red catchfly, a pink camellia and a belladonna lily. At the end of the row sat a fifth pot, still empty except for some awaiting soil. Dream didn't comment on it, instead looking up to peer out of the window. </p><p>"I haven't even been home yet," Dream noted, mostly to himself. "I bet all my stuff is gonna be dusty." </p><p>George snorted, shuffling up to stand behind Dream. "It's not. And it's just as messy as you left it, don't worry."</p><p>Dream turned, glancing at George out of the corner of his eye. "You've been by there?"</p><p>George stiffened slightly. "I mean- of course I have." He scoffed. "Someone has to make sure you didn't get robbed while you were away, right?"  </p><p>Something about the rigidity of George's posture along with his nervous expression told Dream that he was lying, but he didn't push the matter further. He stepped back as George pushed past him, silently snatching the fifth pot from the window sill. He took it over to the coffee table where he had placed Dream's daffodil, carefully digging a hole into the soil and placing the flower in, patting it down around the stem so that it could stand up straight. He smiled, standing up with a satisfied nod as he moved to put the pot back in line with the others.</p><p>Dream hummed, eyes trailing down George's frame as he watched him inspect each of the flowers, dropping small splashes of water into each pot. The flowers each absorbed the liquid readily, the blooms immediately standing taller, the petals regaining any vibrance they had lost. Dream's eyes caught on the narrow dip of George's waist, noticing the way his clothes hung much looser off of him than they used to. Dream grimaced, clearing his throat slightly. "How have you been? You look thinner."</p><p>George jolted, standing up straight and spinning to face Dream, his arms coming up to wrap around his midsection defensively. "I'm fine. Just been on a diet."</p><p>"A diet? You don't need to diet." Dream frowned. </p><p>"Well maybe I wanted to." George defended weakly, unable to meet Dream's eyes. "It's not even a big deal."</p><p>Dream could tell otherwise. He could tell from the dark circles under his eyes, the crumpled clothing and disheveled hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in days. Dream knew what it looked like when George had been mourning. He'd seen it in the way George had closed in on himself for weeks after his cat had gone missing in the woods when they were younger. The way harsh worry curled up inside George's chest and took him over until he wanted no more than to lay in bed and sleep the pain away, unwilling to eat or clean or bathe as he wallowed in the deep burn of loss. Dream's chest ached for him, a hot string of guilt pulling at his heart.</p><p>"It's fine, Dream. Really." George turned away from him. "I can see you thinking. It's nothing." He shifted, clearing his throat. "I was just about to start dinner, actually. You're welcome to stay, of course." He turned back to face him.</p><p>"I'd be delighted to join you for dinner, sir George," Dream responded, his voice light and teasing as he stamped down his worry for the time being. They could discuss it later, he decided. For now what mattered was the fact that they were back together again.</p><p>George rolled his eyes, cocking his hip to the side. "Shut up. I'm only offering out of pity. We both know you don't have any food at your house right now." He hummed. "Plus you're a shitty cook."</p><p>Dream was thankful for the underlying playfulness that has seeped back into George's tone. For a moment, it felt almost as if he had never left. Almost.</p><p>Dream chuckled. "Right, of course. Anything you say, chef."</p><p>George simply huffed, waving him off. "Why don't you go have a bath or something while I'm doing this?" He suggested. "You're all dirty and bloody still. I don't need you messing up the rest of my house."</p><p>Dream looked down at himself, his tunic torn and bloodied under the rough leather straps of his adventuring gear crossed over his chest. His pants weren't much better, spattered with dried mud and various dark stains. He looked back at George. "Good point," he hummed. "And thank god, because the closest I've gotten to a proper bath in the past two months was hugging you a few minutes ago."</p><p>George scrunched his nose up distastefully. "Gross. Just don't leave any grass or flowers in my bath this time, plant boy."</p><p>Dream snorted, waving him off. "I wouldn't dream of it," he grinned. "Get it?"</p><p>"How are you always so annoying?" George groaned. "Go bathe already, stinky. Your spare clothes are where they always are." He huffed, turning and heading for the kitchen without another word.</p><p>Dream laughed as he made his way down the hallway to the bathroom.</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>The pair soon found themselves sitting together at the table, bowls long emptied, as George recounted stories of ridiculous things that Sapnap and their other friends had done while Dream was away. Outside, the sun had begun to set over the horizon, the sky through the window a mix of deep oranges and bright reds. Their laughter faded out into a comfortable silence, George standing to collect the dishes and take them over to wash.</p><p>"It's getting late," Dream noted, staring out of the kitchen window from his seat. He grimaced. "I should probably go home soon."</p><p>George straightened, abandoning the dishes in the sink to turn back to Dream. "Oh. Right." He frowned, looking out the window himself. "I guess it is."</p><p>Dream hummed thoughtfully, standing from his seat. "I can come back tomorrow and we can go out and do something, if you want." He offered. "To make up for how long I was gone."</p><p>George nodded distractedly, biting his lip. "Yeah, I'd like that. We should go over to see Sap, probably."</p><p>Dream nodded in agreement. "Okay." He cleared his throat, a sudden tension fogging the air between them. He turned to start towards the door.</p><p>"Wait." Suddenly, George's hand was on his shoulder. Dream turned back immediately, being met with a distressed look. George looked away, unable to meet Dream's eyes as he spoke again, voice softening into something unusually vulnerable. "Don't go yet, please."</p><p>Dream's heart squeezed. He faced him properly, reaching up to take George's hand from his arm. "Okay." He squeezed George's hand.</p><p>George cheeks burned as he continued to refuse to meet his eyes. Dream felt a faint mist of water climb up his arm from where he was holding George's hand. His skin buzzed at the sensation, the water absorbing into him easily. He felt his flowers perk up further, George's water feeding them in a way that was different from regular rain or stream water. George coughed slightly, the mist dissipating as he spoke up again.</p><p>"Can we just… sit. For a bit longer." George bowed his head. "I really did miss you." </p><p>Dream squeezed George's hand again, pulling him towards the couch. He sat down, tugging George down with him so that they were sat pressed close together. </p><p>"I'm here. I'm back." Dream murmured reassuringly, slipping an arm around the smaller boy's waist and pulling him even tighter against his side.</p><p>George took a deep breath, arms coming up to wrap around Dream in return, hugging him tightly. Dream shifted them into a more comfortable position, pulling George back with him until the shorter man was practically lying on top of him as they laid back against the cushions. Dream's free hand came up to run his fingers through George's hair, the brunette leaning into his touch readily. </p><p>"I really am sorry that I was gone for so long," Dream continued, fingers never stilling as he stared up at the ceiling blindly. His chest twisted painfully as he recalled his long nights alone in the woods, sleepless hours spent yearning and longing to be back home with the people he cared about. "I hated being away like that." </p><p>"You scared me," George admitted. "I thought- you were gone for so long, I-" he cut himself off, his arms tightening around Dream. "Don't do that again. Seriously." </p><p>"I won't." Dream didn't hesitate. "I promise." </p><p>They were quiet after that, both of them content to cling to each other for a while, the soft patter of rain starting up against the roof acting as a calming blanket that enveloped the pair of them. The air around them was warm and soothing, drawing them both closer and closer into a contented drowsiness. It wasn't long before George's arms slackened around Dream, his breathing evening out and furrowed brow smoothing as he slipped into a peaceful sleep. </p><p>Dream couldn't help but watch George's face as he slept, carefully cataloging all the changes since the last time he'd seen him. The other boy's steady heartbeat against his own soothed him and pulled him deeper into the comfort and warmth that seemed to threaten to drown him every time George was around. His eyelids eventually began to grow heavy, a light tingling sensation under his skin drawing his gaze over George's shoulder to his own arm where it rested on George's back. He only barely managed to take note of the single Heliotrope flower that had begun blooming up from the thin cut from his freshly healed wound before he succumbed to the call of sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My grammar is bad bc i am bad at grammar.... Idk if im gonna continue this or if I'm gonna rewrite this au completely bc i kinda hate this so far but if u guys like it and would like to see an actual plot continuation lmk 😔</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>